VIP Treatment with SSX’s Finest
by hantzd1
Summary: After winning a contest, a lucky fan gets the chance to meet the snow queen, Elise Riggs. (Contains Sex and Action. I don’t own a thing except my OC.)


Mojo Kitsune took one slow glance at what was below him, standing at the peak of an untracked mountain, hidden in the outskirts of Alaska. From what he heard only veterans were permitted to enter by chopper service, however, this was a different case. A fan contest was held by one of EA's popular radio stations - Radio Big, ran by none other than DJ Atomika and sound powerhouse DJ Razhel, in a rare crossover of the century. Anyone who's heard of those two in the same room were indeed at high static of the news. One day, the two DJs initiated the fan contest after playing several of their top tracks. After that, they opened the line for callers to play their trivia game. Simply enough, the caller has to answer three mere questions about SSX itself.

Mojo Kitsune was a fan of the SSX since its big break. However, unlike most excited fans, he just wanted to go on a huge adventure and get out of his human routine of work and boredom. Since life in his hometown state of Florida was nothing more than bundles of cash away from the high life, he wished that something or someone would just whisk him away from it all. Given the fact that he had a fair share of playing and watching SSX, he saw the contest as an opportunity to get something worth his life at work. Even his days of biking or long boarding around his town wouldn't be wasn't much to give him a adrenaline rush. He was at home in his apartment in Miami, playing SSX 3 while his wall radio was playing various house and hip-hop tunes. The current track was reaching its end, and the two DJs faded after giving the signal for callers to participate in the contest. Mojo grabbed his cellphone and started dialing the radio's number while DJ Atomika recited it. Mojo put the phone to his ear and waited, and with luck, he became the first caller.

"Okay, all you have to do is answer these two questions correctly, and the prize is yours. You're ready for this?" Atomika asked.

"Yea." Mojo shrugged, expecting them to lay a hard question right off the bat.

Rahzel began reading. "Okay! Here's an easy one. Who is... the youngest shredder in the SSX unit?"

Mojo answered. "Kaori..."

"And we got a home run!" Rahzel exclaimed, pressing the boxing ring sound effect. At the same time, he began reading the next question.

"Now, for your second question: Everybody has an idol to look up to, and you may remember Marisol Diaz Delgado, of course. But, what fluent supermodel turned actress is considered Marisol's mere idol?

"Patricia Valesquez." Mojo said quickly.

Surprised, Rahzel pressed the boxing ring sound effect again.

"Okay! Okay! Someone really did his homework!... "Atomika exclaimed. "Since you answered that, here's a harder one! Get it correct, and the prize is yours. Ready?"

"Why not?" Mojo smirked with a shrug.

Rahzel read the next question in anticipation. "All righty then! "So, assuming you know the blonde bombshell Elise Riggs, who wishes to be in her favorite movie one day. What is her favorite movie, and what actress is she most likely to be?"

Mojo thought for a moment, then answered. "Charlie's Angels..., and Lucy Liu."

"Congratulations, dude! You've just won yourself a free board signed by the veterans, and an all-expenses-paid SSX vacation!" Razhel exclaimed, pressing the cathedral bell sound effect. Mojo smiled in confidence.

Thousands among thousands of miles from his home state, the yellow and blue-striped aircraft ascended to its mere destination, which was indeed an unknown mountain somewhere in Alaska. Mojo, now riding the chopper, wearing a grey snowsuit with black and white lines squiggling around, along with powerhouse cold-killing gloves, was fully prepared. He was even more prepared when he was earned a snowboard, signed by the SSX veterans. It was blue with red and purple, with the SSX logo on both sides. He was thrilled in his mind about winning a vacation in one of the unit's major peaks - the Untracked.

"So, you're just looking for thrills, huh?" a figure turned to Mojo.

"Oh, well... it depends on the run..." Mojo answered. The figure he turned his head to was sporting a light blue snowsuit with black sidings almost all around the the outside of the body. She was also wearing a black winter hat, and black furry leggings over her snow boots.

"Pleasure to meet you. Name's Elise." She introduced herself before stretching. Mojo had a good eye on the way she stretched her limbs and legs. What really caught his eye was the unbreakable tightness of her suit hugging her body as she stretched. As soon as she strapped on her snowboard, Mojo followed suit.

"Survive this run, and you get to see more of me..." Elise winked. At the same time, the chopper stopped and opened its platform, with the view of pure white snow peaks below Mojo. At the same time, the aircraft's radio sounded out.

"EA Radio Big - Alice and kickin'! DJ Atomika here, coming to you live from the legendary backcountry lodge resort! For those of you just tuning right now, we got a massive SSX backcountry resort party comin' up in a matter of hours, and it is gonna be straight up in full swing, I tell ya! So if you're done shreddin' out in the slopes, don't hesitate to stop on by, cuz we got a whole house of fun that's waiting to be had. We'll even save a drink and a seat for ya. See you guys there!"

"Oh, and if you see a barrage of trees, hope you have a strong set of bones..." Elise looked back with a smirk before exiting the chopper. Mojo checked his balance, took small hops until he stopped, then after sliding off the platform, he was onto the snow.

Elise smirked as she saw the fan. "Hope you're ready, because now comes the real challenge. Welcome to SSX, baby..."

And with that, the blonde veteran turned her body sideways before sliding her way down. Mojo took a deep breath and followed, turning his body sideways before sliding as well. The two snowboarders started to make their clean descent from the clear section of the mountain, shredding the virgin powder with ease through several meters. Until now, they saw a fork-in-the-road. One path had a large tunnel, with the other being a narrow wide straightaway path consisting of bumps and fallen-down miniature trees.

Elise jumped up a slope and touched down without a scratch before gaining speed. It wasn't long before she zoomed her way through a nearby tunnel. Mojo tried to follow closely behind her, but she was several meters ahead of him. In order to catch up, he had to work his way around the hills and find stable ground. Then, he crouched low, gaining little speed as he took the straightaway path.

Mojo had to use his head, knowing what to work with whenever he sees anything in his way. He turned sharply from left at one tree, than right at a bump. Of course, in front of him was a tree that was knocked down. He stood still before hearing his board grind the tree bark. After that, he jumped as high as he could before landing clearly on the snow. He quickly looked around before leaning on the clear-powdered bank turn. As soon as he hit the downward slope and surfed his way around several turns and bumps, he gained speed, almost catching up to the blonde veteran.

Elise looked back quickly before keeping her focus to the front of her. "Took you long enough..."

It wasn't long before she crouched, gaining speed. Mojo, determined to catch up, crouched down to gain more speed as he and Elise surfed their way through a section of broken trees. While she dodged them, Mojo took a chance to follow until he saw yet another knocked-down tree. He landed on it, and started grinding on it before landing back on the snow. Now, the two boarders were nearly on even footing as they smoothly surfed their way out of the tree section and onto the bumps. They both started to jump their way flawlessly, hopping onto each bump with ease until they reached the high jump.

Both Elise and Mojo gained air, with her being nearly close to him. The fan received a wink once she passed by him. After touching the ground, the two boarders slid to a stop as soon as they saw the chopper. As soon as they grabbed the edge and made their way safely on board, the chopper turned slowly and ascended.

"Congratulations, you lucky son of a bitch!" A guard smirked before going back to the party. Mojo was taken by some guards to an exclusive room in the back of the lodge after an hour of partying and dancing with the whole crew and several other professional boarders. It was indeed a tiring run to the lodge after his session with Elise, but rewarding enough. However, he had some energy left to hang around superstars like Freestyle Pro Mac Fraser, as well as mainstays Zoe Payne and Moby Jones. He viewed his surroundings, and caught a trove of what seemed to be a million-dollar VIP lounge. To his right, there was a high-definition flat screen television, and below it, an authentic fireplace, guaranteed to warm the place up. In front of him was a variety of two body large, king-size hot tubs, a huge buffet table, and a fiberglass door leading to the balcony, viewing the backcountry mountains in which he recently slid around.

"I'm guessing snowboarding professionals had it easy all these years..." Mojo thought to himself. It was then he heard the door open behind him, an in came the blonde bombshell.

"Is this seat taken?" she smiled.

"Not even a moment too long..." Mojo slowly answered, stunned in light awe as she strutted in the lounge with her iconic outfit - light blue pants and red-orange long-sleeve top with a white side stripe. He was astounded with the way her hair looked. She was holding a red bottle of crisp champagne and two glasses, along with a large red travel bag. She set the bag down near the wall and made her way to the table he was sitting on before sitting at a chair next to him and setting the champagne and glasses onto the table.

"So, how was your free tutorial? Or should I say, your dry run?" Elise asked. You're pretty ok for someone that's from a hot state..."

"Oh. Did some skateboarding and surfing in my free time. It still needed work, compared to your style." Mojo answered.

"So you must be a fan of me, huh?" she wondered.

"Well...not too much. Less stalking, more leeway, I always say..." Mojo stated truthfully, which got her even more interested. He also apologized for lightly glancing at her when they were out on the peak.

"No need to. It's better with just one person than a crazy crowd..." the Canadian replied, shrugging off the worry.

"Like a private surfer?" Mojo wondered.

"You could say that. We snowboarders take pride in our craft..." Elise boasted proudly.

"No kidding." Mojo nodded. "Women like you should be credited, then."

It was then she grabbed the champagne bottle and poured it into the two glasses.

"...and I'm guessing you brought it in celebration of..." Mojo stopped mid-sentence.

Elise smiled after she finished pouring and handed the glass to him. "...finally having a non-crazy fan of me who knows what he goes for..."

Mojo thanked her and softly grabbed the glass from her hand, almost feeling it with his. They both stared at each other for a short time before clinking glasses.

"To a free and crowd-less session on the slopes..." Elise giggled.

"...An ass-kickin' Party..." Mojo added.

"...and a little freaky side-action behind closed doors..." Elise drank her portion of champagne, letting the liquid flow easily through her throat. Mojo drank his portion as well, gulping it all in one go. They both let out sighs before turning their eyes to the jacuzzis.

"You could use a massage... wouldn't you?" Mojo asked. Instead of saying a word, she got up from her chair and strutting her way to one of the hot tubs with sass in her hips.

Mojo watched as she stripped out of her iconic outfit, boots and all. His eyes widened, only to witness the Canadian in all her glory. Creamy-white, untouched, and pleading skin released from her clothes, and striking an award-winning pose. She put her hands above her head, offering a view of her curves.

"I could really use that massage of yours right now..." Elise looked back, tempting him heavily. However, the fan got up and went at her side. He held his hand performed an act of courtesy by luring her in first. The blonde smiled, impressed with his act of chivalry. As soon as she got in, he stripped out of his outfit as well, including his boxers before joining her. They both sighed in relief until Elise approached to him and turned her back on him.

What's the matter?" Elise looked back. "Don't you wanna touch this body?" Elise teased. The temptation ran in his head, initiating him to strategize how to do it right. He then started to rub her shoulders, being careful not to pinch or strain them. The soft purr coming from Elise meant that he was on the right track. His head shouted victory, but calmed down before wondering where to go for next. He lowered his hands down to her back, giving it a good press, which triggered her stress point. Elise gasped lightly at the touch until she felt the fan work his way around it, getting the kink out of her bones.

"...do it lower..." Elise asked. The fan obliged before riding his hands slowly down her waist. She showed no sign of rejection, expecting him to rub her other stress points. To her dismay, Mojo surprised her by lightly squeezing her below the waist. She gasped sharply, looking back until she felt a hand rubbing in circles to her nether regions. Still, she didn't show any rejection as her womanhood was softly touched and massaged correctly by the fan's hands. Moans escaped from her lips as she held on, feeling the passion from her body rise up. While he was fondling her down below, she felt something hard hitting her butt. Her face showed curiosity as she took her hand and placed it onto his hard-on. She then ran her hand upward and downward, which made him pause for a while.

Elise was impressed. "First, your dry run, and now this? Hmmmm... This is gonna be very, very interesting..."

The blonde got out of the jacuzzi with Mojo following suit, and they both stood beside its edge. Suddenly, Elise squatted down and rubbed the fan's thighs, making him more comfortable. After comforting his legs, she gave his now-hardened tool a kiss, and insert the tip and an inch in her mouth. Mojo watched as she sucked his phallus slowly, teasing the tip before working her way around the base. Her moaning escaped her lips as she stopped and licked it, from base to tip. Her tongue rapidly rolled around before injecting it back to her mouth, taking only half of it inside. The lucky fan couldn't imagine seeing a professional snowboarder with so much sex appeal display her hidden talents to him. Suddenly, she stopped sucking and rose up before making her way to the wall near the fireplace.

"Let's get warm and toasty..." Elise motioned her finger, beckoning the fan to come hither. Tempted by her irresistible charm, Mojo showed no objection and came close to her without a simple slip. Elise put her hands on the wall near the fireplace and looked back, licking her lips as she opened her glistening entrance. Mojo, being hard as ever, slowly approached to her without an ounce of rush in him, and carefully rubbed her womanhood with solely the tip of his member. After slightly teasing him, he then inserted inside her, slowly thrusting until he was about halfway in. Of course, she wasn't that tight, but the work he had to do was worth it. He started working his hips forward, setting a careful but precise pace. Her moans were soft until she felt him approaching closer, ascending the volume of her light orgasms.

"Come on! Don't stop... Get your hands all over it..." the Canuck demanded, grabbing his hands and planting them on her soft white butt cheeks. After receiving such a request, Mojo softly rested his hands on her hips. Elise shuddered at the touch of the lucky fan massaging her butt cheeks. Her eyes closed as the passion ran through her body, and the rest became ecstasy in her mind. Mojo slowed down his pace and ejected his member out before leading her to the leather couch and sat down. Elise sat on top of him with her body facing the TV, and her wet entrance fed with his member once again. As soon as she slid it back inside, she gasped.

"Fuck! I've been wanting something like this for so long..." Elise exclaimed in satisfaction. Mojo grabbed her hips and held on as she bucked her hips from slow bounces to moderately fast. She bit her lip, feeling the fan's member push its way closer to her end. Not even being able to control herself, she quickly grabbed one of his hands and planted it right smack on her one of her breasts. Once Mojo received that, he took charge, lifting her other hand to grope her other mound. Her voice shuddered an 'Oh my God, Yes!' as he started massaging her rack. Loving it entirely, she then begged him to play with her breasts as he fucked her.

Mojo heard Elise's demands and obliged, thrusting upward with more precision and rubbing her nipples. Elise's moans become fraught with satisfaction as her womanhood was filled up with all of his inches. She then reached for his cheek with her left hand, triggering him to slow down, which would signify she was reaching climax.

"Kiss me..." the snowboarding veteran spoke softly, turning his head toward the lucky fan. In the process, her womanhood flowed out juices, coating his member smoothly. Like a sharp arrow heading towards its spot on the target, her lips shot straight for Mojo's. Lips were locked, and tongue play was absolutely encouraged as their bodies entangle in a heat of passion, much hotter than the fireplace in front of them. They disconnected the kiss before playing each with other's tongue yet again. After disconnecting, she stroked his face calmly with a face full of lust.

Several thrusts later, Elise got up from under him, and sat beside him in order to taste her juices off of his member. While sucking him off, she scratched his chest playfully. As Mojo was watching her, she gave one of her butt cheeks a good squeeze. After she let out a purr, the sexy Canuck got up and climbed on top of him. In no time at all, she bucked her hips in her own pace, with her wetness smoothly running up and down his tool. Mojo held on to her waist and watched as her breasts bounced in time with her movements. He stuck out her tongue onto one of her nipples before sucking it softly, and did the same on the other. The pleasure doubled as she received so much treatment from the lucky fan. She stopped her bouncing and pressed his face close to her chest before rotating her hips slowly. The two stared at each other's eyes for moment before engaging in another tongue war to even the pleasure score. After they disconnected, Mojo took the liberty to grab her butt cheeks and thrust upward with vigor and speed. The blonde bombshell shouted in pleasure as his member hit her end lightly.

"Cum in my mouth, please!" Feed me it!" Elise demanded. She quickly got off of him and got on her knees, while he stood up. At the same time, Mojo pulled out and ejaculated as she requested, only for her to her to tease him again by rolling her tongue around the tip. After playing with her breasts in front of him, she giggled and opened her mouth just as soon as she saw his member release thick strands of his seed shot right in. The Canuck sighed in pleasure, swallowing it whole without delay before sucking more of his member for more.

"Daily diet, huh?" Mojo joked.

"Uh huh." Elise giggled. She then stood up and approached to her travel bag and brought out her phone before setting it to camera. After coming back to Mojo, she stood beside him with her arm around his body. Mojo watched as she set the phone in front of her and the fan's faces.

"...Sweeter than Candy..." They both smiled as they took the shot.


End file.
